Kathreen Rid
by doxengirl
Summary: Have you ever been a puppet? I have. My story will for ever haunt those involved and now I haunt you. Figure out the Riddle of Kathreen Rid.I don't own harry potter if i did why would i be doing this?
1. I'm Wrong

Kathren Rid

My name is Kathern Rid or so I thought it was. Acually I'm not really sure of who I am at the moment myself. But I'm getting way ahead of myself.  
For every good story has to start somewhere.

I am an orphan who grew up in a small town in America. The town was simple yet very complex. I grew up in Nutley, New Jersey a small town that to me made the world look so small. I thought their was nothing but my little town in New Jersey but I was wrong and boy was I wrong. When I turned 12 someone adopted me from my small home, the adoption center. The woman was dressed in a blackcoat and then shortly after she picked me up she took me on a plane to London. I was brought to a house in Godrics Hollow where a man woman and baby boy were waiting for me. The woman picked me up and kissed my head I thought her rosy cheaks and dirty blonde hair were a sign that she was my mother but I was wrong I am always wrong.

I lived in that house for 4 years and was home schooled until one night when I put my brother to bed I heard a noise in the parlor. I kissed him softly on the forehead and ran downstairs. Green and red lights were flying everywhere. I heard screams of...

"Avada Kedavra"

"Sectumsempra"

and then a dark voice said " I told that I would let you live if you took care of her until I needed her. Guess what I need her now and I have come to collect what I deserve and their is nothing you can do about it. She has a power I will not let pass by. Thank you for delivering her to me.  
Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

My parents dropped to the floor I screamed and the dark voice ran over to me and grapped me and whisped," Time to help me out!" I went black I don't remember anything else. But I do know far away a boy with a scar on his fore head woke up screaming. He had seen everything that had just occured. Now our story can properly begin. Although reliving the events can be just as painful as the first time they happened.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Harry we heard you screaming you al'right mate you gave us a scare", Ron said patting me on my back. What had just happened I saw that girl her parents were murdered. She ooked confused and scared at the same time and I couldn't save her. I slowly sat up inmy bed and looked out across the room

"Ron, Hermione", but they were not alone,"Ginny", I said half awake. Ever since Ginny and I broke up things had been tense. We had not talked or laughed tgether in the longest time, I missed it. I also missed alot of things. I missed my mum and my dad. I also missed Cedric Diggory, he died a painful death. I also missed Sirus, the closest thing I had to a father. And I missed my headmaster, proffeser, mentor, and friend. I had to leave her I couldn't lose her too, because I love her. Oh god I love her. Why wouldn't I, her red hair is like fire that can not be tammed and her freckles are like stars that dance in the sky. Her face was beautiful and her personalty matched her looks perfectly, she was tough yet gentle and she had a temper,oh boy did she have a temper. Her lips tasted just the way she was sweet.

'Potter what are you thinking thinking about kissing Ginny! You can't love her she could die too!'

I can't help it she was just so wonderful to me before the break-up.

'Harry I know we enjoyed dating Ginny but you need to move on, but more importantly let her move on.'

I can't push her away, I won't

'Harry please push her away'

No

'Push her away'

No 'Push her away'

No

'Push her away'

No

'HARRY JAMES POTTER PUSH HER AWAY!'

"NOOOO!"

"Harry what do you mean no you look as if you are fighting with yourself?", Ginny said as almost if she were miles away.

"Sorry guys bad dream is all didn't mean to wake you", I said trying not to make eye contact with Ginny.

"Harry we don't mind being awake, what we do mind is being pushed away or some of us anyway!" and with that Ginny stomped out of sight.

"Nice going Harry, Ginny wait please", Hermione said as she ran after Ginny.

' Nice bloody job Potter'

Shut it

hphphphhpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

I slammed my head against my pillow but I could tell someone was watching me.

"Harry, mate, listen we got to talk talk not as protective older brother but as best friend, Ron Weasley".

"Ron their is nothing to talk about, not anymore," I muttered under my breath.

"Blimey Harry, when are you going to give up you like my sister I can tell. What I can't tell is why you push her away? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of lossing her or having someone hurt her? I can't beleive I'm saying this so I'n just gonna say it. Harry my sister is a big girl and she can make her own desicions wheither you like it or not. Why don't you let her choose what to do with her own life? Can't you let her live her own life happily and with no regrets?"

"But that is it Ron", I interupped,"What if she gets hurt or worse she might not be happy with the descion she made. I would not be able to live with myself".

"Harry let her make her own mistakes and descions because that is part of being human you can continue you to push away or you can be happy with the decsion she made and be happy together. Push her away if you have to but don't do something you will regret. 'night 'Arry."

"Night Ron".

"Oh and Harry one more thing do you love her, mate?"

"Yeah I do".

"Than just tell her that she will apprecate the truth more than being pushed away".

"Thanks Ron".

"Oh and Harry".

"Yah Ron".

"You have my blessing mate 'night".

"Night". Just for that second or maybe it was a minute or maybe even an hour Harry felt well... Happy.

Back at Godrics Hallow

"Please don't hurt me I'll do what ever you want anything please", Kathern begged.

"Anything eh?"

To be continued... 


	2. I Miss Her

Kathern Rid

"Please I'll do anything you want but please just don't hurt me", Kathern pledded.

"Girl, I don't think you understand the siuation your in. My name is Voldemort and I would never kill you.You are the only person who can help me with bringing down a foolish 17 year old boy. Your power is to much for me to let pass by. I need you to bring him down and this boy's name is Harry Potter." Voldermort said.

"Who is this Harry Potter, sir and how can I bring him down?"Kathern questioned.

"Kathern did you know your a witch?" he questioned.

"You mean with the pointy hat and the broom stick and the cat?"she replied.

"Don't interupped me girl. And yes you are.You see when you were born your mother was afraid of your power and was afraid that I might hunt you down and use your power. So to prevent me from using you she put you up for adoption but only 3 days after you were put in the adoption center I was taken out of my body by a baby, Harry Potter. You grew up in that orphange until you were 12. But before you were brought to Godrics Hallow in your "home" you started to relize you were different. You could move things without touching them am I correct Kathern?"

"Yes sir and I could do terrible things to children. I didn't mean to," Kathern cryed.

" Do not be sorry child you were as powerful as me when you were only 6. Your power exceded many proffessional aurors. Aurors are like an army of good wizards, discusting."

"Oh, I get it your the bad guy but doesn't the good guy win in the end?"

"THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR FOOLISH FAIRY TALES!"

"I'm 16, I don't like fairy tales"

"Anyway your very magical and beautiful," he said.

"What does beauty have to do with this?"

" Are you not putting the pieces of the puzzle together. You are going to befriend Harry Potter. Then make him fall in love with you and then lead him to me. So I can inally kill him!"

"And if I refuse"

" I kill you and your baby brother."

" Okay where do I find this Harry Potter"

"Good Kathern. Don't worry about that I'll send him here. Oh and by the way wear this locket at all times it is how I can comunicate with you.  
Tell them it was you mothers and I killed your parents. Snape brand her," he hissed.

Right then and their a dark figure came through the crowd Severus Snape. he replied," But sir she is just a sixteen year old girl. You can't honestly think..."

" I shall think what I wish now Severus". Just as the last words escaped his mouth a wand came out of Snapes pocket and touched Kathern's skin. She had never felt anything so painful in her life. Her skin burned as steam rose from the tip of his wand. And with another flick of his wand everyone was gone and her house looked ransacked. 'It must be part of his plan' she thought. As she looked down at her right hand she saw the imprint of a black snake...

hphphphhpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry awoke with a scream. That was the eighth nightmare this week and about the same girl. He looked back at his dream and remembered...

"Please don't hurt me,"the girl screamed.

"Your parents have dissobayed me for the last time.Crucio", Voldemort hissed. Her percing screams filled the room. "I think the death of your parents is enough punishment. I mean you couldn't even save them. Crucio. Oh your baby brother is so cute Avada Kedavra. Snape take her out."...

Harry couldn't remember anything else but boy was the girl in the dream beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her pack and her pearcing green eyes, well you could just get lost in them. Buut she was afraid and he hated to see her like that. He felt protective over her. He couldn't help but wonder if he ever met her before. She seemed familiar almost like no she couldn't be. Harry felt sticky almost wet and then he touched his forehead 'no wonder I'm wet and sticky. I'm covered in sweat' he thought. Harry climbed out his bed at the Burrow and headed to the shower on the second floor. He turned the corner and opened the door to the bathroom and saw a sight that he never even dreamed of. Ginny was taking a bubble bath singing her favorite song by the Wierd Sisters. She had a very good voice but it was her in the tub that turned him on. She had a slender body and a very tight tummy and .  
Before Harry could finish his thoughts Ginny screamed and began yelling. Harry before he knew what was happening he was spun around and punched in the face by one of the Weasley brothers.

"You dirty", said Fred.

"Son of", said George.

"Bitch!"exclaimed Fred and George.

"Harry get away from our sister", yelled Charlie.

"You better watch where you sleep tonight, Potter. You better sleep with one eye open after what we are gonna do to you".

"Hey what happened?" Ron questioned.

"Well, my dear brother we all heard Ginny scream and we found Harry eying Ginny in the tub!" Charlie said.

"You idoits!" Ron yelled,"Harry was just going to the bathroom and Ginny just happened to be in here!"

"Hey dunderheads girl in a tub so get out or I'll bat-bogey you into next month!"Ginny yelled over all of her brothers. 

Harry couldn't run out of that room fast enough. He ran down the hall and into Ron's room. He would never think of that tub the same way again.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Kathern sat on her parents bed, crying. She missed their warm faces and comfortable arms. She was alone now. They had taken her brother away from her until she completed her task. Kathern did understand her task but some of the things they wanted her to do were just wrong for a 16 year old girl. The men in black coats had also supplied a wardrobe of suductive outfits her her to wear. She had a pink off the shoulder shirt with a pair of black leggings and black uggs. Another outfit she had was a black baby-doll dress that was so short it made her head spin and not only that but it went with a Tiffany necklace and high heels. All of these outfits and more were suppost to suduce this 17 year old boy which should not be hard. Her father had taught her basic magic which to her suprise worked. How am I a witch, that is just to wierd. My father also gave me a small trunk that I can walk inside of.  
It is really amazing.

This little trunk had a combat room with a bedroom and a study. How can I have all of this it is just to wierd. In the bedroom I have a huge walk in closet with a wall of shoes and purses. Another wall has blouses and dresses, The other wall has jeans, leggings, and skirts. The other wall has jewlery that is the most stunning things I have ever seen. The final wall is my personal things like undergarments. All of the clothing I was supplied is drop dead amazing!  
But is very reveling.

Every little girl wishes to have the top things, be magical, and be able to do whatever they want and yet somehow it is not how I imagined it. I wanted to see my parents alive and shaking my hand. I wanted to be a princess of good not evil. I wanted to defeat the bad guy and yet I am on their side. Life can turn out so unlike the way you wished it to be. Just then a breeze of cold air went by me. I knew right then and there someone was watching me.

hphphphphphhphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphp

Harry sat at the Weasleys kitchen counter listening to Ron and Hermione bicker.

"Ronald, you do not understand! I shall speak to Victor if I want to, we are only friends and yet you do not understand that!" Hermione belowed.

"Why would I care who you write to Hermione, I mean you are just my friend. Victor is opviously so much more!" Ron yelled in Her face. Hermione's eyes were sprinkled with tears.

"Ronald Weasley, I ... I ...I..."

"Spit it out Hermione!"

"Fine then! I hate you!"Hermione yelled as she spun her big bouncy hair around and walked right out of the room. Ron's face fell a hundred miles down.  
Everyone could tell he was tired of fighting with her and just wanted to be with her. The only problem with Ron is he couldn't figure out a way to express the way he felt. Ron ran over to the stairs that Hermione had just ran up but he stopped himself. He could not face her or talk to her. Harry felt his pain for whenever he saw Ginny he felt the same way. He wanted to run up to her and gather her in his arms and kiss her soundly on the lips. Something always stopped him though. He did not know what it was but he was frankly crushed. He felt his heart got heavier every time he could not hold her or kiss her. It was true he missed her. 


End file.
